Toon disney idol tropical intro
Toon disney idol tropical intro Transcript Jeff Bennett's voice: Ladies & Gentleman, Boys & Girls, get ready for something special? it's Toon Disney Idol Tropical! With your 2 host Henry and June. with the pushing button 1 female and 3 males named Trishna, Chuck, Taylor and Alberto! Henry: Good evening, Welcome to our newest special music show. My name's Henry. June: And I'm June. and we are here to be our host. Trishna: And I'm the pushing button Trishna from papa's cupcakeria, and this is chuck, taylor and alberto! June: Here's the song all the erup girl! Douglas I'm feelin' you, (yeah) girl I'm feelin' you Douglas: I'm feelin' you too (yeah) So mi go so shala la la la la la la (yeah yeah) An a like di melodies wi go so na na na na na Yeah hey (yeah hey) yeah hey (yeah hey) Douglas Make mi tell u dis baby girl It's a no diss baby girl Look mi in my eyes mi seh mi criss baby girl Even from di first day wi kiss baby girl Know that every night I will be rockin' yuh world Douglas: Bwoy I kno our love is so real Feelins fi you no odda man coulda steal (coulda neva steal) Bwoy yuh know mi love is so real Straight from mi heart so mi feel 1: Douglas Ye ye hey Gyal if ah real love You betta mean dis Cah dis ah real life Ah no dream dis You betta prove seh a di realest of de realest Come make wi seal it Cah yuh love mi need it Douglas: From de first day we met Mi drop inna yuh net Mi neva hav none a lyrics wey a sweet mi seh yet Di lovin and de quality time weh mi a get Dats why mi kno a brighter future wi a make Douglas Make mi tell u dis baby girl It's a no diss baby girl Look mi in my eyes mi seh mi criss baby girl Even from di first day wi kiss baby girl Know that every night I will be rockin' yuh world Douglas: Bwoy I kno our love is so real Feelins fi you no odda man coulda steal (coulda neva steal) Bwoy yuh know mi love is so real Straight from mi heart so mi feel 2: Douglas A quality time you deserve Love endless gyal you mi a preserve Gyal di first lady you a no reserve hey Mi jus rub yuh finga through mi locks and calm dung mi nerves Douglas: And I've been thinking 'bout you daily Isn't it crazy De love dat we'll be making of lately True love will neva die So nobada aks mi why Dis a none if nor maybe Douglas Make mi tell u dis baby girl It's a no diss baby girl Look mi in my eyes mi seh mi criss baby girl Even from di first day wi kiss baby girl Know that every night I will be rockin' yuh world Douglas: Bwoy I kno our love is so real Feelins fi you no odda man coulda steal (coulda neva steal) Bwoy yuh know mi love is so real Straight from mi heart so mi feel